Calis
Calis is a part Human, part Elf, part Valheru who had a role in the Serpentwar. He was the son of Tomas, Warleader and Queen Aglaranna and the half brother of Calin. He was also a member of the Royal House of Elvandar making him a Prince of Elvandar Calis was the leader of a special army task-force designed to stop the Emerald Queen from attacking the Kingdom of the Isles. After the war he becames the partner of Ellia, a refugee from the Novindus and helps her to raise her two twin sons. History Calis was born at the end of the Riftwar to Tomas and Aglaranna and was raised in Elvandar. When growing up Calis was given the task of patrolling the area surrounding Elvandar and whilst doing so, made frequent visits to Crydee to see his grandparents Megar and Magya. After his patrol was caught up in the raid on Crydee, Calis agreed to go with Nicholas conDoin and Amos Trask on a journey to Novindus to retrieve some people that were kidnapped during the raid. There they discovered a plot by the Emerald Queen on the Kingdom of the Isles in which clones of those kidnapped were set to return to the Kingdom and unleash a plague. After this, he was recruited by the Kingdom to return and discover information pertaining to the build-up of forces on Novindus. During the second voyage which he led, he formed a band called Calis's Crimson Eagles and bolstered the defense of the city of Hamsa with his 2,000 crack troops against the Horde of the Emerald queen. The city still fell and only 60 survivors made it back from the trip including Robert de Loungville whom Calis himself carried to the coast. In the third trip he and his troops gained intelligence about a Pantathian stronghold in an abandoned Valheru city. They were also successful in burning down the ship building facilities within the city of Maharta which delayed the Emerald Queen's attack on the Kingdom by a number of years. In the final trip to Novindus, Calis was badly injured with most of his body being burned by magic. His troops, however, were able to destroy a number of Valheru artifacts as well as most of the Pantathians hidden in the Valheru city and escape to detail the Kingdom on the impending attack. It was also in this trip that Robert de Loungville died, who was Calis's loyal Sergeant and had been the very first member of Calis's secret force. Calis was healed during the return trip by boat, and once back in the Kingdom he went into planning the defenses with fellow commander William conDoin. Ultimately, Calis ended the threat from the mad god Nalar and the demon Jakan by unlocking the Lifestone whilst being protected by Pug, Tomas, Miranda and Nakor under Sethanon. After doing this, he returned to Darkmoor where Miranda broke off her romance with him, saying that she loved Pug more than Calis. Without the need to guard the Kingdom from constant attack Calis left the cleaning up of the Emerald Queen's forces to the Kingdom army under commanders he had trained like Erik von Darkmoor, and settled down in Elvandar. It is there that he met Ellia (an Ocedhel), a refugee taken from Novindus by Miranda and settled down to help her raise her two twin sons. Appearances *Silverthorn *A Darkness at Sethanon *The King's Buccaneer *Shadow of a Dark Queen *Rise of a Merchant Prince *Rage of a Demon King *Shards of a Broken Crown *A Kingdom Besieged *A Crown Imperiled *Magician's End Category:Eledhel Category:Males Category:Members of the Crimson Eagles Category:Royalty